All American Girl:Teen Titan Style
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: Songfic to Carrie Underwood's All American Girl, Richard thinks about his daughter, and how much she's better then the boy he wanted but never got


Quick little story I thought would fit the song well:)

* * *

Richard Grayson looked out the hospital window thinking about the day he married his little 'starfire'. The titans had all showed up and it was great, why wouldn't it be, he was married to the love of his life! Now a few years later he was finally getting the little boy he had been praying for since the day they got married. Someone to follow in his footsteps, someone he could take places, do things with.

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

He waited eagerly, like a child on Christmas morning, as the nurse came in holding the baby. At first he was silent, and he could sense his wife's worry.

"It's a girl." Was all he said.\

"Yes, but girls are nice, think of what she'll be like when she grows up." His wife said, in perfect English.

He sat still for a moment, thinking. His big dreams had changed, but maybe for the better.

"Can I hold her?" he asked looking his wife in the eye.

"Of course." She held the baby towards him, and showed him how to hold her.

Richard looked down into the face of his daughter, and did a double take.

The baby had his big blue eyes, and he could already tell she was going to be an intelligent little girl, just like him.

He pulled back her cap and checked her head. She had fine, thin black hair.

"She's the perfect replica of you." His wife informed him.

"She's beautiful, what are we going to name her?"

"You. What are you going to name her?"

"You're letting me name her?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Hmmm," he thought long and hard, searching for the right name for his little baby.

"Kayla. What about Kayla?" he said finally.

"His wife clapped her hands together.

"Kayla, I love it."

Richard looked down at Kayla, his pure* little baby girl.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,_

_All American girl_

Richard looked out at his little girl. It had been 16 years since the day they took her home, although it only feels like 16 minuets.

"Hey dad?" his 'little' girl asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I go out with Avery tonight?"

Richard sighed. Kayla had been dating Avery, Grace and Jason's son for months now.

"I don't see what you find in him darling." He answered.

Anger filled his daughter's icy blue eyes.

"You're just jealous that your best friend married Jason, aren't you?"

That hurt. Grace, his best friend from the Titan days, had decided to marry his sworn enemy, Red X. Now their son, and his daughter, was dating, and although he considered Grace his sister, he could not bear the thought of having that _swine, _part of his family.

"Avery's here, I'm leaving now." Kayla said as she grabbed her coat and stomped out the door.

Richard felt a small hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see hid beautiful wife standing next to him.

"Just let it go." She said comfortingly. "If there's one thing I've learned living with you two, it's you may fight, but you'll always make up in due time. And that you are both stubborn as bulls." She continued. And there was truth to that, they always did make up eventually.

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_

_The next day Avery's POV_

"HIKE!" yelled the senior football coach at practice.

Avery was to busy thinking to noticed the football was being thrown at him. It hit him in the face just as he saw Kayla waving in the stands.

"Uh. Coach?" He asked.

"Yes son?"

"Um, I just remembered I have to be somewhere so I'm going to have to cut practice short. Bye!" he walked as quickly as he dared for he didn't have to go anywhere he just wanted to spend more time with Kayla.

"Avery wait!" Coach yelled from across the field.

Avery slumped in defeat; he wasn't going to make it out fast enough.

"Yes coach?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Well, I've been noticing you haven't been paying as much attention to the game as you normally do, what's your problem?"

"Nothing coach, I just have a lot on my plate now." He answered truthfully, balancing school, sports, and family, left very little time for Kayla.

"Okay…well you go…where ever you need to go."

_Later that day _

"Son, I need to talk to you." Jason Xavier said from his study.

"Yes dad?"

"Well your football coach called me a few minuets ago and informed me that if you keep skipping practices, you going to lode your football scholarship to Jump City University next year. And that is not acceptable."

Avery stared at his feet, so the coach knew and so did his dad, not to mention his free ride to college was disappearing fast.

"Son, I think it's time you tell Kayla goodbye." Jason finished, leaving Avery alone with his thoughts.

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'd lose your free ride to college_

_Boy, you better tell he goodbye_

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American _

It was three years after Avery got kicked off his football team and lost his scholarship to JCU, but he gained something else instead.

Kayla thought of that day month's back when they had been outside in the fresh spring air when Avery asked her to marry him. And now, on her wedding day she could not be happier.

As she walked down the aisle she thought back to one of her and her father's numerous fights, as always they resolved there differences and now him and Jason where finding more things they had in common then different.

Finally, she reached where her soon to be husband was waiting for her. She recited her vows, and as they walked into their honeymoon car she asked him the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Avery?"

"Yes?"

"Be Honest, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Honey, You outta know."

And with that he swept her up in his arms and carried her into the car.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of there own_

_She said, be honest tell me what you want and he said_

_Honey you outta know_

"I want one just like you,"

_A sweet, little, wonderful, perfect all American _

Avery Xavier waited impatiently for the nurse to come in with their baby.

He turned his head to see his wife sitting up in bed wearing the same expression on her face that he had on his, joy. And impatience, but mostly joy.

The nurse came in a few minuets later carrying a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Can I hold her?" He asked like a child asking for a puppy.

"Of course." The Nurse said as she laid the baby in his arms.

"Hello baby." Avery said as he looked down at the baby. Blue eyes looked back at him. He checked under the hat and saw that the baby was bald. Hopefully it would have his blonde hair.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger _

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

"What should we name her?" Kayla asked.

"Annabell. Her Name's annabell."

"Hello Annabell." Avery repeated.

_All American girl_

* * *

So, I do not own teen titans or Carrie Underwood's All American Girl

I just thought the song fit, and honestly I think it turned out well:)

Black rose

p.s. review!


End file.
